School Days: Um Final Feliz
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: O que aconteceria se Kotonoha tivesse evitado que Sekai matasse Makoto ? Eles poderão voltar a ser amigos, ou os dois irão perder uma amiga ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic, deste anime que eu adoro.

De minha parte, não gostei muito do final de School Days, e por isso escrevo esta fic, que está baseada no último capítulo do anime e do mangá.

Para situá-los, isto acontece depois que Kotonoha e Makoto beijam-se como loucos bem na frente de Sekai, e que Makoto diz a Sekai para ir a um médico que Kotonoha conhece, para fazer um aborto.

**Disclaimer: **E School Days não pertence a mim, e sim a Overflow e a outras pessoas das quais não me lembro dos nomes.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "School Days: Un Final Feliz", de Niryu. O autor me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**AVISO: **Bem, eu só costumo colocar algum aviso extra se a fic que traduzi é yuri, e não é o caso desta. Mas eu sei que "School Days" é um anime que não tem meio-termo: é ame-o ou odeie-o. E, por isto, o aviso. Se por acaso você é uma das pessoas que gostaram de "School Days", final incluso, eu lhe aconselho a não continuar nesta página; eu tenho outras 71 fics no meu perfil, de alguma delas você pode gostar - claro, nada lhe impede de seguir em frente, se realmente quiser, desde que não me culpe depois, caso não goste, porque, de falta de aviso, ninguém pode me acusar. Por outro lado, se você está entre as pessoas que gostaram do anime, mas não do seu final, se achou que o final pôs tudo a perder, então, neste caso, seja bem-vindo a esta página, fique à vontade, e eu espero que goste desta tradução.

Dito isto, vamos à fic.

* * *

**SCHOOL DAYS: UM FINAL FELIZ**

Makoto ia caminhando até à escola, depois de uma noite má, e, ao mesmo tempo, boa. Má porque havia discutido violentamente com Sekai, e boa porque, enfim, ele conseguiu reconciliar-se com Kotonoha. Ele estava muito arrependido pelo que havia feito a Kotonoha e a Sekai, e estava disposto a tudo para compensar tudo. Makoto havia mandado uma mensagem para Sekai, dizendo-lhe para ir a um hospital que Kotonoha conhecia, para que ela pudesse abortar o bebê que estava esperando, a idéia não o agradava, mas, depois de meditar, não restou outra opção a não ser pedir a ela para fazer isso, mas ele não recebeu resposta de Sekai, o que o deixou preocupado.

"Droga, eu ainda não tenho a resposta de Sekai, o que terá acontecido com ela ? Talvez ela continue aborrecida pelo que aconteceu ontem", pensava Makoto, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores até à sua sala de aula.

"Espero que ela tenha vindo", pensou ele, enquanto sua cabeça emergia pela porta.

"Nada ainda, o que terá lhe acontecido ?", ele se perguntou, enquanto olhava para o seu assento e suspirava.

Mas nessa hora o seu celular tocou, e quando Makoto tirou-o do bolso e o olhou, deu-se conta de que era uma mensagem de Sekai, a qual dizia: _"Nós temos que conversar. Estarei em sua casa. Apenas eu e você"._

"Até que enfim ela respondeu, tenho de avisar a Kotonoha durante o intervalo", pensava ele, enquanto sentava-se em seu assento.

Por sua vez, Kotonoha estava muito, mas muito feliz, e esperava ansiosamente a hora do intervalo, para estar com a pessoa que amava. Embora Makoto tivesse feito muitas coisas e machucado-a de diferentes formas, a ela aquilo não importava, não se importava que ele a tivesse enganado com sua melhor amiga, nem com outras garotas, não se importava que, antes, ele tivesse dito que não a amava, o que a ela importava era tudo o que acontecera no dia anterior, e só o que queria era estar com Makoto por toda a sua vida.

Soou a campainha que indicava o intervalo, e tanto Kotonoha quanto Makoto foram até o telhado.

\- Mesmo ? Então Saionji-san foi até o hospital ? - perguntou Kotonoha.

\- Sim, é o mais provável - respondeu Makoto - Isso também é graças a você - disse ele.

\- Não, de modo algum - disse ela, dando a ele um copo.

\- Isto está muito bom, você o fez de modo especial, não foi ? - perguntou Makoto.

\- Sim, é a receita da minha mãe.

\- De agora em diante, eu gostaria de passar todos os dias assim, com você - disse ele, olhando-a fixamente, o que fez Kotonoha surpreender-se - Eu lhe fiz muitas coisas más, não haverá nenhuma outra garota além de você.

\- Makoto-kun - começou ela, muito feliz, enquanto ambos se olhavam e depois se beijavam - _Etto._.. Makoto kun, eu queria lhe perguntar algo - disse Kotonoha, enrubescida.

\- O que há ? - perguntou ele.

\- É que eu gostaria de ir à sua casa para jantar com você, inclusive quero preparar a janta. Minha mãe me ensinou, e por isso sei que conseguirei fazê-la - explicou ela.

\- Mesmo ? - perguntou ele.

\- Sim.

\- Bem, Sekai virá esta tarde, porque você não vem à noite ? - sugeriu Makoto, olhando as horas em seu celular.

\- E poderíamos ir até um iate que meu pai me deu de presente para passar alguns dias, o que você acha da idéia ? - perguntou Kotonoha, ainda enrubescida.

\- Me parece uma excelente idéia, eu quero recuperar todo o tempo que perdi e passá-lo com você - respondeu ele, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava uma das bochechas rosadas de Kotonoha e a beijava.

Então, tocou a campainha para que voltassem às aulas, e por isso eles voltaram para as suas respectivas salas de aula. Kotonoha estava com um mau pressentimento a respeito da visita de Sekai à casa de Makoto. A princípio, ela pensou que fossem ciúmes, mas, com o transcorrer das aulas, percebeu que era algo mais grave. Ela esperou até que as aulas terminassem para poder dizer a Makoto o que tinha sentido. Após saírem, eles foram até à estação, como faziam antes, e pegaram o trem.

\- _Etto..._ Makoto-kun, eu posso lhe dizer algo ? - perguntou ela.

\- Claro, o que há, Kotonoha ?

\- _Etto..._ é que eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a Saioinji-san ir à sua casa - explicou ela, com um tom de preocupação.

\- Por que você diz isso ? - perguntou Makoto.

\- Não sei... mas eu tenho esse pressentimento. Por favor, tome cuidado, está bem ? - pediu Kotonoha, muito preocupada, à beira das lágrimas, abraçando-o tanto quanto podia.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem - disse Makoto, correspondendo ao abraço de Kotonoha.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ir fazer as compras para o jantar; nos vemos à noite, Makoto-kun - disse ela, saindo do trem.

Quando ele chegou à sua casa, ficou esperando por Sekai, enquanto pensava no que Kotonoha havia lhe dito. Então, a campainha de sua casa tocou, ele foi até à porta e viu que era Sekai. Abriu a porta e disse-lhe para entrar.

Por outro lado, e ao mesmo tempo, Kotonoha tinha ido às compras mais cedo do que planejara, porque ela queria ir à casa de Makoto por causa do mau pressentimento que estava tendo. Depois de ter chegado da escola, ela foi diretamente às compras, chamou Kokoro para que lhe desse o dinheiro suficiente para comprar todo o necessário. Ela fez isso tão rapidamente que nem mesmo se preocupou em verificar se havia comprado todas as coisas.

E, na casa de Makoto...

Ele havia percebido que Sekai estava muito estranha, talvez estivesse aborrecida por tê-la obrigado a abortar, ele tinha que perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido.

\- Como você está ? - perguntou Makoto, ao passo que Sekai não respondeu.

"Ela deve estar muito irritada, tenho que acalmá-la de algum modo".

\- Vou preparar um chá para você, esper...

\- Eu faço isso - disse ela, levantando-se e interrompendo-o, e olhando para ele de maneira nada amistosa.

"Será que Sekai entendeu tudo errado ? Esse olhar...", pensava Makoto, enquanto observava Sekai.

Sekai já havia terminado de pôr toda a água, quando percebeu que no balde de lixo estava a comida que ela tinha preparado. Lembrou-se de todo o esforço que tivera para preparar um grande jantar para ela e Makoto.

"Makoto nunca apreciou todo o esforço que eu fiz por ele, ele só quer ser feliz com Katsura-san. Agora ele vai me pagar", pensava ela, enquanto segurava o seu celular.

Ao mesmo tempo, Kotonoha ia diretamente para a casa de Makoto, pois seu mau pressentimento tinha aumentado ainda mais.

"Tenho de chegar logo à casa de Makoto-kun, lá está ela. Muito bem, eu vou entrar", pensava Kotonoha, ao mesmo tempo que corria e entrava na casa de Makoto.

Ele tinha escutado o seu celular tocar, e por isso foi atendê-lo. Sekai estava esperando que ele entrasse, com uma faca nas mãos.

Kotonoha havia chegado à porta da casa do namorado. Ela entrou sem fazer barulho, e então viu que Sekai aproximava-se do quarto de Makoto, o que a deixou muito preocupada; por isso, ela seguiu-a lentamente, para saber o que ela ia fazer. Naquele momento, ele verificou o seu celular, e foi surpreendido ao ver que era uma mensagem de Sekai, a qual dizia _"Me desculpe"_.

"Sekai"..., pensava ele, ao mesmo tempo em que queria ler mais de sua mensagem, mas tudo estava ocupado por espaços, motivo pelo qual ele foi passando cada espaço, procurando palavras, até que encontrou, e ele surpreendeu-se ao ver que dizia _"Adeus"_.

Então, Makoto virou-se e viu Sekai aproximar-se com uma faca. Ele tentou escapar, mas ela veio tão rápido que ele não conseguiu, e o esfaqueou de lado, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. Quando Kotonoha viu o que estava acontecendo, horrorizou-se, ela realmente não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo o namorado ser esfaqueado pela sua "melhor amiga".

\- Você é desprezível - dizia Sekai, que preparava-se para esfaqueá-lo novamente, enquanto ele estava no chão.

\- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO ! - gritava Kotonoha, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava Sekai, para que ela não machucasse mais a Makoto, enquanto ele estava no chão.

\- Koto... noha - disse Makoto, debilmente, ao ver o que ela tinha feito.

\- Makoto-kun, não se esforce, nós temos que ir ao hospital - disse ela, enquanto ajudava-o a se levantar.

Então, Sekai levantou-se, depois de ter ficado desnorteada, e viu Makoto e Kotonoha na sala, enquanto ela o ajudava a deter o sangramento; ainda estando fora de si, ela segurou de novo a sua faca e caminhou até onde estava Kotonoha. Estava atrás dela, pronta para esfaqueá-la, mas foi então que Makoto a viu, do móvel em que estava.

\- Kotonoha, cuidado ! - disse ele, indo até onde estavam elas, quase correndo.

Então, Kotonoha virou-se e viu Sekai, ela agarrou-lhe a mão com a faca, e as duas começaram a lutar, enquanto ela dizia-lhe para parar, o que não funcionou, porque ela estava mentalmente desequilibrada. Ao mesmo tempo em que lutavam, também dirigiam-se para a cozinha; então, Sekai fez uma manobra e atirou Kotonoha contra a geladeira, fazendo-a cair, e então ela virou-se na direção de Makoto, para matá-lo. Naquele momento, Kotonoha a viu, e, na cozinha, ela agarrou uma faca para cortar carne e foi atrás de Sekai. Makoto tinha se recuperado um pouco, já que o sangramento tinha parado, e foi deter as duas garotas. Viu Sekai caminhando até ele, novamente ela quis esfaqueá-lo, mas ele se esquivou e foi diretamente para a cozinha, para saber se a namorada estava bem, e então a viu, mas ele ficou novamente preocupado, porque ela estava no mesmo estado psicológico que Sekai.

\- Eh ? Makoto-kun, você já está melhor, será melhor que você não se esforce, nós ainda temos de ir ao hospital... espere por mim, vou terminar logo com isso - disse ela, passando ao lado dele, que ficara paralisado com o que ela tinha dito.

\- Kotonoha, já basta ! Não continue com isto - disse Makoto, segurando-a pelo ombro, fazendo com que ela se detivesse

\- Saionji-san é nossa amiga, é graças a ela que eu e você estamos juntos - disse ela, olhando fixamente pra Sekai, que estava recuperando a razão.

\- Katsura...-san.

\- Não, eu estou enganada... se isso fosse verdade, ela não teria seduzido ao namorado de sua amiga - disse ela, desviando o olhar, ao mesmo tempo que ia se aproximando de Sekai.

\- K... Kotonoha ? - balbuciou Makoto, um pouco preocupado com o que ela havia dito.

\- Makoto-kun pensa apenas em mim, e, apesar disso, Saionji-san, você o enganou - disse ela, parando em frente a Sekai - Você é desprezível. Por isso, faça um favor a todos nós, e... - ia dizendo ela, enquanto abria a jaqueta do seu uniforme, para tirar a faca de cortar carne que ela tinha pegado na cozinha, o que deixou Sekai tão assustada que a faca que ela segurava caiu.

\- E MORRA ! - ela gritou, enquanto preparava-se para atacar Sekai, ao passo que esta não conseguia se mover, devido ao medo.

\- Espere, Kotonoha ! - pediu Makoto, pondo-se à frente de Sekai e recebendo o ataque de Kotonoha.

\- Ko... tonoha - disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que caía no chão, e Sekai e Kotonoha ficavam em estado de choque ao verem a cena, até que Kotonoha reagiu.

\- Makoto-kun ! - gritou Kotonoha, desesperada, tentando ajudá-lo, uma vez que ele estava sangrando até à morte.

Sekai, por sua vez, não assimilara o que havia acontecido; ela baixou o olhar e viu-o inconsciente, enquanto continuava a sangrar, e Kotonoha chorando ao lado dele.

\- Makoto ! - gritou ela, enfim, voltando à razão, enquanto dizia a Kotonoha que elas tinham de ir ao hospital.

* * *

Uma semana depois, no hospital:

\- Muito bem, Makoto, diga "ahhhhh" - pediu Taisuke, enquanto tentava dar de comer a Makoto.

\- Eu posso me alimentar sozinho, não me aborreça - disse Makoto, colocando o cotovelo no rosto de Taisuke.

\- A única coisa que você vai fazer é piorar, é horrível quando um rapaz faz isso com outro - Hikari queixava-se a Taisuke.

\- Além do mais, esse é o trabalho de Sekai. Falando nisso, onde ela está ? - perguntou Nanami.

\- Ela disse que tinha alguns recados para colocar em dia - respondeu Hikari.

Enquanto todos os demais falavam sobre outros assuntos, Makoto ficou pensativo.

"Passou-se uma semana desde o incidente... como estarão Kotonoha e Sekai ?", pensava ele, enquanto olhava pela janela, quando, então, Sekai entrou pela porta do quarto.

\- Ah, Sekai, até que enfim você chegou - disse Nanami.

\- Me desculpe pelo atraso - ela desculpou-se.

\- Você terminou as suas compras ? - perguntou Hikari, com muita curiosidade.

\- Sim, não se preocupe - respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

\- Bem, agora nós estamos indo, já que agora a sua namorada está aqui. Então, cuide-se - recomendava Taisuke, enquanto saía do quarto com Hikari e Nanami.

Um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o aposento, nenhum dos dois dizia nada; mas Sekai o fez.

\- Devo substituir as flores da mesinha ? - perguntou Sekai, olhando para as flores.

\- O que aconteceu com Kotonoha ? - perguntou Makoto, um pouco preocupado.

\- Ela não tem ido às aulas desde o incidente, eu lhe enviei uma mensagem, dizendo-lhe que vínhamos lhe visitar, mas não sei se ela virá - explicou Sekai, um pouco triste, enquanto trocava as flores.

\- Ela deve estar em estado de choque. É tudo culpa minha, este ferimento é como o que aconteceu ao coração de Kotonoha - dizia ele, tocando o lado no qual estava ferido - Eu a feri, tenho de me tornar responsável, quero compensá-la pelo que eu fiz. Eu decidi que vou viver com Kotonoha, quero aliviar suas dores, quero que ela possa voltar a sorrir - disse Makoto, muito decidido.

\- Isso é tão nobre de sua parte - disse Sekai, dando-lhe as costas, um pouco triste.

\- Sim, mas primeiro eu quero me desculpar com você - esclareceu ele, sorrindo.

\- Hã ? - Sekai estava surpreendida.

\- Eu machuquei você tanto quanto a Kotonoha, me aproveitei de você e lhe fiz coisas terríveis, inclusive você poderia ter ficado grávida por minha culpa. Por isso, quero desculpar-me com você, quero que voltemos a ser como antes de tudo isto ter acontecido, que voltemos a ser amigos - ele esclareceu, olhando fixamente para Sekai.

Sekai havia se surpreendido bastante, estava muito feliz, ela sabia que Makoto escolheria Kotonoha, mas, mesmo assim, estava feliz por Makoto ter se desculpado. Ela havia notado que alguém estava do lado de fora do quarto; a princípio, ela pensou que eram os rapazes que estavam espionando-os, mas, no mesmo instante em que essa pessoa chegara à porta, ela reconhecera a sua voz (uma voz que agradecia à enfermeira por guiá-la até o quarto).

\- Muito obrigada, Makoto, as suas palavras me fizeram muito feliz, mas há alguém que quer falar urgentemente com você, entre sem medo, Katsura-san - convidou Sekai, olhando para a porta, o que fez com que Makoto também a olhasse; a porta se abriu, e, de fato, era Kotonoha.

\- Como você soube que eu estava aqui, Saionji-san ? - perguntou ela, um pouco curiosa.

\- Acho que por intuição feminina - disse Sekai, aproximando-se dela.

\- Kotonoha... - murmurava Makoto.

\- Ah, Makoto-kun, eu... - ela não conseguia falar muito, estava tão feliz que ele estivesse bem que quase não continha as lágrimas.

\- Você não tem porque se conter, Katsura-san, agora você pode chorar - disse ela, pondo sua mão sobre o ombro de Kotonoha, que não se conteve mais e chorou, correndo até os braços de Makoto, pedindo desculpas a ele pelo que fizera; a única coisa que ele fez foi abraçá-la e dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem.

\- Bem, acho que agora eu tenho de ir embora, vocês têm muita coisa para falar - disse Sekai, abrindo a porta para ir embora.

\- Espere, Saionji-san, quando eu estava na porta, eu escutei o que Makoto-kun disse, e eu também quero que nós voltemos a ser os mesmos amigos de antes, quero que voltemos a comer juntos no telhado, quero que sigamos em frente, quero que esqueçamos o que aconteceu e reiniciemos a partir do zero - pediu Kotonoha, quase rogando a Sekai.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Katsura-san, eu também queria isso; então, nós nos vemos na escola, agora vocês têm que conversar sobre coisas de namorados - disse ela, sorrindo como nunca, e saindo.

\- Ela foi embora - disse Makoto.

\- Sim... Makoto-kun, você já está melhor ? - perguntou Kotonoha.

\- Sim, não se preocupe, eu estou bem.

\- Que alívio, eu pensei que tinha lhe machucado quando estava chorando - explicou ela, sorrindo um pouco.

\- Hahaha... aliás, Kotonoha, me desculpe - pediu ele.

\- Hã ? Por quê ?

\- Por tudo, e, principalmente, pelo episódio mais recente - respondeu ele, muito triste.

\- Não se preocupe por causa do que aconteceu recentemente, eu posso preparar a sua comida quando você quiser, e, além do mais, há o meu iate, por isso, nós podemos ir quando você quiser - disse ela, sorrindo - E quando vão lhe dar alta ?

\- Amanhã estarei assistindo normalmente às aulas na escola - respondeu ele, alegremente.

\- Que alívio... então, amanhã nós poderemos comer no telhado com Saionji-san, não é ?

\- Claro, agora que nós deixamos tudo no passado, vamos recomeçar do zero - assegurou Makoto.

\- Que bom...

\- Venha, Kotonoha - pediu ele, fazendo um gesto com a sua mão.

\- O que há... - Kotonoha não pôde terminar porque Makoto havia posto os seus lábios sobre os dela em um beijo.

\- Você merece - disse ele, sorridente, a uma Kotonoha muito vermelha, enquanto balbuciava.

\- Me desculpe, senhorita, mas já terminou o horário de visitas - disse uma enfermeira, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

\- Ah, sim, eu sinto muito, eu vou agorinha. Nos vemos amanhã, Makoto-kun - disse ela, ainda vermelha, enquanto saía do quarto.

\- Sua namorada tem muita sorte por ter um namorado carinhoso como você - disse, sorrindo, a enfermeira.

\- Está enganada, sou eu quem tem muita sorte por ter uma namorada como ela - respondeu Makoto, sorrindo, o que fez a enfermeira também sorrir.

* * *

Naquela noite, Makoto recebeu alta e foi à sua casa descansar, para poder ir à escola no dia seguinte. Além do mais, queria perguntar a Kotonoha se poderia ir morar com ela. No dia seguinte, ele foi à escola e encontrou-se com Sekai, e os dois começaram a conversar, como faziam antes; apesar de os rumores de que Makoto era um mulherengo se espalharem pela escola, a amiga incentivava-o a seguir adiante. Ele desculpou-se com Otome, com Hikari e com as outras garotas que usara para satisfazer o seu desejo, até mesmo com Setsuna, já que Sekai havia entrado em contato com ela. Tudo corria maravilhosamente bem, mas ele queria que chegasse a hora do intervalo, para ir com Sekai, para comerem juntamente com Kotonoha, como antes.

\- Uau, esta comida está deliciosa, você é muito boa cozinheira, Katsura-san - disse Sekai, saboreando a comida.

\- Obrigada, Saionji-san - respondeu Kotonoha, um pouco vermelha.

\- Qual a sua opinião, Makoto-kun ? - perguntou Kotonoha.

\- Está delicioso - respondeu ele.

\- Que bom - ela estava sorridente.

\- Está vendo, eu te disse que ele iria gostar - disse Sekai, fazendo um V com a mão.

\- Hã ? - perguntou ele, confuso.

\- Saionji-san me ajudou a preparar a comida - esclareceu Kotonoha.

\- Estou vendo, obrigado, Sekai. - agradeceu Makoto.

\- Não foi nada, além do mais, você tem algo a dizer para Katsura-san, não é ? - disse ela, dando-lhe cotoveladas no braço.

\- Ah, é mesmo, eu quase me esqueci. Eu queria lhe perguntar algo, Kotonoha - ele ficou um pouco sério, olhando para a namorada.

\- Sim, do que se trata ? - perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada.

\- Eu queria saber se eu poderia ir morar com você - perguntou Makoto, ao passo que ela ficou totalmente vermelha.

\- Hã ? Eu... eu... - ela não conseguia falar. Kotonoha estava tão nervosa com a pergunta, só o fato de pensar em viverem juntos a deixava feliz.

\- Katsura-san, Makoto quer fazer isto para passar o tempo com você e compensar tudo, não é verdade ? - disse Sekai, ao notar o nervosismo da amiga.

\- Sim, é verdade, eu quero compensar tudo... posso ?

\- Claro, isso me deixaria muito feliz - respondeu ela, sorridente.

Os três jovens estariam novamente juntos, esquecendo do que tinha acontecido e concentrando-se em seus futuros. Eles passariam por muitas aventuras juntos, Makoto e Kotonoha deveriam enfrentar todos os problemas que lhes fossem apresentados, e os dois sabiam que tinham uma amiga que os ajudaria a superar todos os seus problemas.

"De agora em diante, estarei para sempre ao lado de Kotonoha, e nunca mais irei machucar a ela nem a Sekai".

**FIM**

* * *

**N/T 2: **Bem, esta é a primeira fic de "School Days" que eu traduzo. Meu aviso, lá em cima, não foi à toa, porque, como eu falei, ou se ama ou se odeia este anime, não tem meio-termo. Bom, eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desta tradução.

E, caso tenham gostado desta tradução... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
